herofandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Andersen
'''Michael Andersen is the main protagonist of the Slender/ARG series, MLAndersen0. Background When he was eight, Michael and his younger brother, Shaun, discovered a grandfather clock, which was covered in strange carvings, in an open clearing in the woods and smashed its glass with their baseball bats. Michael later returned on his own and stole the clock's hands, which resembled tree branches. The next thing he could remember, Michael was being accused of attacking his brother, who had a broken leg and several cuts on his arm. Although he believed the tall, faceless figure that the two brothers had seen on several occasions to be responsible, Shaun denied the being's existence to their parents. As a result, Michael was placed into a psychiatric hospital, only seeing his family on occasion. Story After being released from the mental institution, Michael created The Andersen Journals YouTube account for the purpose of creating a journal, which would then be used by his doctor for further analysis of his personal condition. Michael later uploads a video Shaun had left for him on his camera, promising to explain the situation to his followers soon. In the video, Shaun chastises Michael for lying to Eric about his disappearance and mentions that he has seen the tall figure and had the same dream as Michael, only he is unable to touch the clock. He discusses how the virus mentioned in Michael's dreams likely referred to himself, as he has a way of spreading his thoughts to others, and states that he will be leaving town. In response, Michael uploads a video in which he criticizes Shaun for abandoning him and asks him to come home. During the video, the faceless man appears behind Michael and places a hand on his shoulder. Michael also releases the video of the event that caused Shaun to leave, in which he drugged and interrogated him. Their conversation in the video reveals that Michael was admitted into a mental facility after he was blamed for breaking Shaun's leg when he was eight, although he had claimed that the tall man was responsible. As Shaun had denied the man's existence when asked by their parents, Michael holds him partially responsible. Michael then drives Eric to an alleyway under the guise of taking him to meet Shaun, as a means of proving the tall figure's existence. When he shows up, wearing a black tie in place of the usual red one, Eric is briefly placed into a coma-like state before the two ultimately escape. Shaun leaves another video for Michael to find upon returning home, which prompts Michael to apologize for getting Shaun and Eric involved and ask his brother to return home yet again. He also states that he has been performing actions that he cannot remember and that he intends to find Eric. Eric visits Michael soon after and tells him that he is unable to remember the events that took place in the alley. Eric's attempt to explain that he shouldn't be involved is interrupted by the arrival of the Slender Man. Eric then finds Michael in a trance-like state and is attacked by the tall man almost immediately after. Michael learns from a family friend that Shaun had been staying with his friend, Dave, and confronts him. Michael tells Shaun that he had contemplated suicide, a conversation that is interrupted by the arrival of the Slender Man, who leaves Shaun in a state of constant screaming. Dave helps take Shaun back to Michael's house, encountering the tall man once more on the way. Eric and Shaun decide to stay with Michael until they gain a better understanding of what is going on. One night, Michael films himself entering Shaun's room, seemingly while sleepwalking, and holding him at knife point, before claiming that he is unable to go through with harming his brother and awakening in tears. After Michael stopped taking his medication and spent a day and a half in his basement, seemingly talking to the tall man, Shaun and Eric decide to have Michael sent back to his old hospital for a 72-hour watch. Michael films one final video journal entry as he awaits the arrival of the hospital workers. Several weeks later, Shaun is tied up by what appears to be Michael. "Michael" reveals that he is really Patrick, an alternate personality, and that the two had met before as children, although he had been subdued during Michael's time at the hospital. Patrick grabs an ax and tells Shaun that he doesn't intend to harm him, although Eric may not be so lucky, before giving Shaun a means of freeing himself and leaving. Shaun gets into contact with Stormy, who had stayed in the same hall as Michael at one of the psych wards he had been relocated to over the years. She tells Shaun that after knowing him for about a month, Michael began acting strangely, calling himself Patrick and blackmailing the staff with seemingly unobtainable information. Patrick arrives and tells Stormy to keep out of the brothers' affairs, before telling Shaun that Michael had essentially been killing himself, which he cannot allow as they share the same body, and leaving once more. Shaun later shows Eric documents from Michael's computer and explains that, as kids, he and Michael used to play under a tree in the woods, where Michael supposedly formed an attachment to a clock that Shaun could not see. The two are interrupted when they hear a noise and Shaun goes to investigate. When Eric calls out Patrick's name, he appears behind him and knocks him unconscious with his ax, before dragging him outside and pouring gasoline onto him, eventually revealing that he has no intention of setting Eric on fire. Shaun later has Eric admitted into the hospital with a false excuse. After spending about a week in his car, Shaun is yet again confronted by Patrick, who is covered in blood and coughing, claiming that is dying. Patrick refuses to explain his apparent injuries to Shaun and requests that he trust him, before revealing that he had forced Michael to give up control to prevent him from killing himself. A video is later uploaded by what seems to be Michael, along with a warning to talk to Stormy. The video itself reveals that Michael had actually remained in contact with Stormy even after being discharged from the hospital and that Michael has no memory of the time he drove Eric to the alley. Over time, he (or possibly Patrick) begins verbally abusing Stormy, which eventually culminates in Patrick scripting her meeting with Shaun. While at a friend's house, Shaun calls Stormy and tells her that they need to talk, at which point he is approached by Patrick, who is in even worse condition than the last time he appeared. Patrick asks for the date and apologizes to both Shaun and Stormy. He then warns Shaun that the worst has yet to come and asks him for a blanket. While Shaun gets one, Patrick leaves behind his hat, which contains a note reading "thestormiscoming", and walks off. Shaun later visits Stormy, who tells him what she had to go through when Michael visited her after getting out of the hospital. While Stormy talks to her uncle on the phone, Shaun searches her apartment and discovers a flash drive marked "MLA". Shaun uploads the footage on the flash drive, a video of Michael explaining what he knows. One clip shows Michael attempting to call his doctor and discovering that he does not exist. Another shows him explaining the grandfather clock from his dreams and asking why Shaun couldn't remember it. Yet another clip featured Michael explaining the "virus": people watch videos such as these and begin filming themselves as well, uploading supposedly strange footage until the Slender Man truly arrives. Over the next several months, Shaun begins having dreams, in which he relives the events of the previous year with several strange differences. Stormy, who had moved into Michael's house along with Shaun after their last encounter with the Slender Man, asks Shaun if he remembers he clock. He explains that he has started to remember it slightly, although not as vividly as Michael. He then questions the importance of the clock and wonders how the tall man can be stopped. Throughout the video Shaun uploads of this discussion, glimpses of other videos can be seen, including one in which Patrick is seemingly looking down on Stormy's dead body. Stormy soon begins having a recurring dream of her own, in which Michael tells her that she is going to die. One night, Shaun discovers Patrick in the back seat of his car, weaker and covered in even more blood than before. He warns Shaun that Stormy is going to die and then seemingly vanishes. Shaun and Stormy search Michael's basement for any sort of clue, discovering a music box that one belonged to Shaun's mother. Shaun encounters Patrick, who tells him that "he" has forced Patrick to watch a number of possible futures in which Shaun and Stormy die. He tells Shaun that, as Stormy is living with him, there is still a chance and then leaves. Sometime later, Shaun finds Patrick inside the house. Upon calling out to him, he reveals that he is actually Michael and that he is better, having checked himself into a facility to get help. Michael explains that Shaun last saw Patrick when Michael was let out of the facility for a weekend and hopes that everything can go back to normal. Everything is normal for a while until Stormy is killed by the Slender Man. Sometime afterwards, Shaun and Michael travel around jumping from motel to motel looking for the Clock Hands. While looking, Shaun finds Stormy's body in the back of his car. He then decides to bury her. Michael later has a premonition as to where the hands are. When they head out to find them, Michael realizes that the hands give of the same type of Radiation the Slender Man gives off. Michael heads to their old house and finds one of the hands. Later, back at their motel, Shaun suggests that Michael touches the clock in order to remember where the other hand is, but Michael refuses, fearing it will kill him if he continues to touch it. Shaun is outraged by this, saying that Michael has ruined his life and caused everything horrible thing that happened to him. Shaun even goes as far as leaving Michael to his misery in the motel in order for Shaun to attempt to finish this nightmare on his own. Michael is first seen again after Shaun's kidnapping and possible death reenacting his very first video in an unknown location. He then realizes what he is doing and tries to remember why he is there. Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Horror Heroes Category:Dissociative Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Internet Heroes Category:Slenderverse Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:Falsely Accused Category:Self Hating Category:Addicts Category:Scapegoat Category:Victims Category:Thieves Category:Protectors Category:Twin/Clone Category:Martyr Category:Damsels Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Good Category:Elementals Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Grey Zone